


Roar

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: The dragon is not a dragon. It is a wyvern. The hunters don't know any better and call it a dragon.





	Roar

Stalking through the underbrush of the long grass, laden with spears and rope, five men listened to the snuffling of the beast they had been searching for. A huge beast, around two or three horses tall and just rippling with muscle. That was all they could gleam from their quick peeks to see where it was, not wanting to be seen should the beast turn its head.

Right now, it seemed to be eating something as there was the periodic scratch of teeth on bone, coincidently creating enough noise for the men to sneak closer and closer to their prey.

However, when they got close enough, they realised that the beast wasn't in a grassy area. It was in the middle of a burnt out clearing, swishing a barbed tail as it used it's full weight to rip meat from its kill. But it was beautiful. Well, the Dragon was beautiful. The sun shone and glinted off the myriad of greens colouring this Dragon and reflected a goldem iridescent pattern similar to the stripes of a mackerel. Perfect for a trophy.

"Go around, surround it."

The lead man whispered to his men. They all knew the plan, a simple but effective ruse designed to kill dragons. He would jump from the grass and attract the beast's attention, waiting until the right moment before giving the signal to charge.

Men in place, the leader stood up and strode a horse length into the clearing, not far from the swishing tail. It seemed the rustling if the grass from his arrival into the clearing was enough to attract attention, because the dragon was turning its long neck to look behind it. Gem-stone green eyes narrowed and a puff of smoke flew from the nose as the beast snorted. If it spat fire at him, their plan would be ruined. He just hoped that the beast saw him more as a snack than a burning post.

Luck was on his side today for the beast arched its body to face him fully, and now he had a good look at its appearance. The belly scales were a pale blue with streaks of dark blue and dark green, melting into the blend of colours that patterned the beast's flanks and back. Beneath it, one pair of back legs carried it a step forward, the wings coming down to balance it, much like the gait of a bat.

Closer and closer it came, bending down the head to growl and size up the human in front of it, watching and waiting. One step closer and it was in position.

"Now!"

The man shouted as he thrust his own spear forward, catching the Dragon in the nose as it drew back its head like a viper. The others ran out and, before they could spear the beast in the guts and flanks, were thrown back by a buffering wind conjured by two powerful flaps of the beast's wings.

A roar and then it was upon the leader again, snaking past his spear and snapping its jaws shut around his torso. He screamed, dropping the spear, clawing desperately at the thick scaly nose as the beast's tongue flickered against his ripped flesh, diving in with a sword-like tip. And then it dropped him and left his broken body to die, bellowing in the direction the last four aggressors were running.

It followed.

\---

Night fell and the remaining men managed to relax enough to sleep around their campfire. A hearty meal of roasted boar had been eaten in memory of their fallen comrade, leaving the men gutloaded and lulled to sleep by their full bellies.

One of the yawned as he woke to do his business, stepping away from the camp to do so in peace. Before he could even start, the man heard beats of wings landing not too far away.

He froze.

He froze as if the beast to land couldn't see movement, shivering with fear. Hot, rancid breath encompassed the man and the smell alone nearly sent him reeling in disgust. Against his better judgement, he slowly turned around to face the dragon, only getting a cry of recognisation out before powerful jaws bit him in half.

Not one to waste a meal, the dragon swallowed the two halves and rumbled, scenting the air and smelling the stink of human. Following its superior senses, the beast silently crept to the camp, leaning down to puff over the human closest to it. It attacked, shaking its head to and fro as the human squealed, waking the others. No bother. They ran anyway, splitting up and allowing for easy hunting.

One evaded the dragon by diving into a hole, and so the dragon left to kill the others before returning, settling right on top of the hole, poised to strike.

\---

Morning shone and the boy thought he was safe, cautiously scooting out of the hole. A quick run back to the camp and he would find the trail. Yeah, that's a-

Something growled, something behind him.

Quaking, the boy pivoted and screamed as the last thing he saw was wide open jaws aimed straight for his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon is not a dragon. It is a wyvern. The hunters don't know any better and call it a dragon.


End file.
